


Twilight Sparkle learns about Homestuck

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Homestuck, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Gen, Homestuck actually seems pretty cool, Let Me Tell You About Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: Thanks, Pinkie Pie.





	Twilight Sparkle learns about Homestuck

A new notification appeared on Twilight Sparkle's phone, an audible "Sparta!" catching her attention.

"Sparta?" Rainbow Dash asked curiously. Pinkie Pie was also there. "That's an old meme."

"I still like it." Twilight said, checking her phone and finding a forward from DerpyHooves69. The forwarded message was originally from Lyra, and it was just some screencap from a comic called...

"What's Homestuck?" Twilight asked her friends.

Pinkie Pie gasped. No, gasped wasn't the right word. This inhalation of air was so excessive, it was a bloody accomplishment.

"Oh no." Rainbow Dash said, facepalming.

Pinkie grinned and grabbed Twilight, pulling her close until their noses touched. The pink girl opened her mouth, her cotton candy-scented breath hot on Twilight's face. "Let me tell you about Homestuck."


End file.
